El día de Maka
by angel-Utau
Summary: Porque no hay nada que moleste más que cuando estas en la parte más emocionante alguien venga y rompa el ambiente; eso es algo que Maka sabe muy bien, y aunque un Maka-chop siempre va seguido de una discusión, Soul nunca deja de sorprenderla con alguna idiotez.


Dissclaimer: Soul etar no me pertenece, solo la trama de este one-shot, y dos elementos señalizados con *; el resto pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo

* * *

_Leer para conocer, ser mejores y más libres_  
**_Entrega premio Cervantes 2008_**

* * *

Su espalda comenzaba a tensarse, obligándola a ponerse recta, separándose gradualmente del respaldo del sofá.

Su mente recreaba la escena con total claridad. Podía oír el silbido de las flechas hundiéndose en el pecho de los enemigos, los gritos agonizantes de los caídos lo acompañaban junto al color rojo de la sangre. La adrenalina empezaba a llenar sus venas, acelerando el compás de sus pulsaciones, las pupilas se dilataban y se le entrecortaba la respiración cada vez que el acero de las espadas chocaba ensordeciendo el resto de la batalla. Podía sentir el calor de la sangre bañando su rostro contrastando con el frío del acero que amenazaba con rozar su piel.

El combate estaba en todo su apogeo, centrándose solo en ellos, el resto no importaba; solos y agotados rezando a Dios por su destino, aunque tan solo la estocada final lo decidiría.

El timbre del metal resonaba en sus oídos mientras forcejeaban; un solo error por parte del rey, aunque fuera una ligera liberación de fuerza, y acabaría con él garantizando la victoria de los rebeldes.

La tensión colmaba su cuerpo en la justa medida, como si se tratase de la cuerda de una guitarra preparada para emitir una bella melodía, ya fuera la victoria o la derrota, y fuera cual fuera el resultado no había duda de que una corriente eléctrica recorrería su cuerpo dejando una extraña sensación de liberación mezclada con el éxtasis de la duda y el suspense.

-¡Maka! ¡¿Quieres dejar ese maldito libro y escucharme?!

Hasta que llega el gilipollas de turno a romper el ambiente y lo jode todo.

Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que Soul pudiese hacer sería cien veces menos molesto que esto. Podía despertar todas la mañanas con una importante hemorragia nasal al verse atrapado por los exuberantes atributos de Blair, podía llamarla pecho-plano, podía hacer miles de idioteces junto a Black Star, podía meterse con su necesidad de estudiar, podía arrastrarla a jugar al baloncesto, ¡o incluso de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche para después obligarla a llevarlo semi-incosnsciente hasta el apartamento porque esta borracho! E incluso, aunque no fuese consciente de este hecho, podía hacerla sentir la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra por haberse enamorado de él. Pero interrumpir el momento más emocionante de la lectura, sabiendo que esta completamente absorbida, por la postura en la que se encuentra, es el mayor sacrilegio que Soul podía haber cometido.

¿Llamarla ratón de biblioteca? Vale. ¿Meterse con sus libros? Vale. ¿Devolverla al mundo real donde tenía un pervertido y pegajoso como padre, una madre que no estaba presente, un complejo de inferioridad por su fuerza y un amor no correspondido; cuando podía estar en un mundo medieval, en el fervor de una batalla que decidiría el destino del reino de Cánelor*, donde luchaba por cambiar su destino y alcanzar la felicidad liberando a su pueblo esclavizado? No es necesario ni contestar.

-¡Maaaaaakaaaaaaa-CHOP!

No es necesario decir que viene a continuación. Soul inconsciente en el suelo con un charco de sangra saliendo de su cabeza, las risas de Blair que estaba escuchando al otro lado del cuarto de Maka, Una de las venas de la frente de Maka tan hinchada que parecía a punto de explotar, y cuando Soul despertase empezarían a gritarse insultos que no tenía nada que ver y acabarían cada uno encerrado en su cuarto, mientras que , en el proceso, varios volúmenes de la colección pesos pesado de la estantería de Maka se quedarían enterrados en el cráneo del arma. ¡Oh! Dulce rutina de impredecible aparición.

Pero había algo que no estaba previsto en el esquema.

-¡Estoy harto de ti y de tus estúpidos libros! ¡Eres una rata de biblioteca! ¡Además de borde y agresiva! ¡Solo quería ser amable contigo!

-¡¿Amable?! ¡Si tu consideras que ser amable es joderme cada vez que estoy disfrutando de la mejor parte de un libro entonces eres la persona más amable del mundo! ¡Me sorprende que no te hayan dado ya el Nobel de la paz!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Interrumpir tu lectura escasos segundos va a matarte! ¡Como si tus enciclopedias del demonio no fueran ha dejarme sin neuronas!

-¡Deja de quejarte por un simple golpe! Ademas ¡¿Para qué quieres las neuronas si no las usas?! ¡Eres un vago y un inútil que se cree un tipo _cool_! ¡Y si! ¡Matas mi paciencia cada vez que me fastidias un buen momento!

-¡¿Un simple golpe?! ¡Claaaaro! porque la señorita pecho-plano no lo recibe ¡No me jodas Maka! ¡¿Y que me dices tu de arruinar mis momento agradables?! ¡Solo piensas en ti misma! ¡Eres una puta egoísta!

-¡Descuida! ¡La próxima vez que alguna de tus admiradoras del Shibusen quiera meterte la lengua hasta la garganta y follarte en la primera esquina, me daré la vuelta y te dejaré en paz! ¡Al fin y al cabo, obviamente preferirías estar con cualquier persona que no sea yo! ¡Búscate otro técnico si tanto te amargo la existencia! ¡¿Para qué me necesitas?! ¡Tan solo soy una estúpida chica de 16 años a la que no le gustan las fiestas, ni drogarse, ni montárselo con la primera persona que se cruza por la calle! ¡Creo que tenia que haberte dejado con Blair,a fin de cuentas ella cuadra mucho mejor con esa descripción! ¡Y si ella no pudiese hacerlo seguro que cualquier prostituta estaría encantada!

Primera fase completa. ahora cada uno se miraría desafiante y se encerrarían en su cuarto. Pero, o Soul tenía ganas de discutir o estaba realmente cegado de ira.

En un acto impulsivo agarró el libro de Maka y lo lanzó por la ventana.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Una vez el libro había salido disparado cayó en las consecuencias de su acto al ver el rostro desencajado de su técnico mirando como en trance la ventada que daba a la calle. En un rápido movimiento ambos se asomaron al exterior para comprobar el estado del libro. Maka suspiró aliviada la ver que este seguía en perfecto estado; pero el alivio duró más bien poco; escasos segundos después un camión pasó por la calle, con toda probabilidad aplastado el libro a su paso.

Con una velocidad envidiable para estar sufriendo un micro-infarto, Maka se abalanzó escaleras abajo, casi matándose en el proceso, hasta llegar a la carretera seguida por su arma, que estaba convencido de que su técnico se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

El corazón de Maka se detuvo una fracción de segundo, estaba convencida de que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo de manera lenta. Estaba completamente destrozado.

Con pasos tambaleantes, completamente ida, caminó hasta el libro y se dejó caer de golpe. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado, con miedo de que se rompiese más de lo que ya estaba, y empezó a pasar las manos sobre la cubierta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Soul, que hasta entonces observaba la escena en silencio, se acercó a su técnico cautelósamente.

-Maka, yo... Lo siento. No se como he podido hacerlo, ni siquiera estaba pensando...

-Déjame.

-Maka...

Se levantó del suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr sin saber a donde; solo quería estar lo más lejos que le fuera posible de Soul.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? Ni ella lo sabía, pero de seguro habían sido horas. Horas abrazada a ese libro llorando desconsoladamente.

Podía parecer una estupidez para cualquiera, pero no para ella. Tirando el libro por la ventana parecía que a Soul le daban igual las cosas importantes para ella, por lo que también ella le era indiferente. Eso no era cierto, pero es lo único que su mente procesaba.

Había destrozado uno de sus libros, y no cualquier libro. _Sueños de hierro y acero*_, ya no es que fuera de su escritor favorito, si no que ese fue el último libro que Kami le había regalado antes de irse a viajar por el mundo,era lo más perecido a un buen recuerdo; su madre seguía con ella, aunque también la recordaba que ella se había ido; y ese día su padre no se había ido con ninguna mujer, tan solo las miraba los pechos desde la distancia ignorando a su hija.

Cierto era que en esos últimos años no guardaba una opinión muy limpia de sus progenitores; haber, Spirt era un maldito mujeriego y su madre se había ido dejándola sola con él, comunicándose cada año y medio con una mísera postal de quien sabe donde.

En resumen, que su pasado no era uno muy agradable y Soul, que era su presente (y esperaba también el futuro), la única persona y único hombre en el que confiaba no la tenía en consideración.

Con un suspiro prolongado y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se levantó del banco y caminó hasta la papelera más cercana, aunque le seguía doliendo desprenderse de un libro, por otra parte se sentí un pelin más en paz por liberarse de una atadura hacia su madre.

Secándose las lágrimas de nuevo sentada en el banco, esta vez por los celos y el recuerdo de la pelea, se dedicó a mirar la puesta de sol, sin decidirse aún por volver a casa aún sabiendo que Soul estaría hecho un manojo de nervios.

* * *

Con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, entró en el apartamento rezando porque Soul estuviese ya durmiendo y que Blair se hubiese ido ya al cabaret.

Comprobando que la zona estaba despejada, caminó de puntillas a su cuarto, comprobando antes que su arma estuviese durmiendo. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que podía observar parte del interior sin entrar; pasaron unos minutos en los que Maka no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro relajado de Soul; se veía realmente bien mientras dormía.

Retrocedió unos pasos y entró en su habitación, se puso el pijama, se quitó las coletas y fue a abrirse la cama; pero algo la detuvo.

Había un paquete encima de esta.

Un poco perpleja se sentó y empezó a inspeccionarlo. El objeto no era muy pesado y venía envuelto en un simple papel verde lima. Con cuidado comenzó a desenvolverlo, y una vez abierto, Maka se sintió desfallecer.

Entre sus manos se encontraba una edición antigua en perfecto estado del que había sido hasta hace varias horas su libro. Con total solemnidad empezó a pasar las primeras hojas llenas de créditos y agradecimientos para encontrarse de golpe con una firma y un pequeño sobre con su nombre escrito en una caligrafía penosa, a todas luces de Soul.

_"Siento haber tirado tu libro por la ventana, no ha sido para nada cool, la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba pensando._

_Aunque me insistas como una posesa no voy a decirte ni el precio ni cuanto me ha costado encontrarlo, consideremos que es tu castigo por darme un Maka-chop cuando solo te estaba preguntando si querías salir a dar una vuelta._

_¿Sabes? Hoy es 22 de Abril, pero si contamos con la diferencia horaria, en Europa ya es 23; así que... _

_¡Feliz día del libro Maka!_

Releyó la nota una y otra vez tratando de asimilar su contenido mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro; se levantó y dejó el libro en la estantería.

Se metió en la cama no cabiendo en sí de gozo. Cierto que había tirado su libro por la ventana, pero había tenido el detalle de disculparse, aunque fuese a través de una nota, con lo orgulloso que él era, de entrar en una librería sabiendo lo poco_ cool_ que debería considerar eso, y comprarlo para ella; había sido una estúpida al pensar que no le importaba nada a su arma.

Para ella un libro era el mejor regalo del mundo, pero Soul nunca sabría que le había hecho el mejor regalo que nadie podría hacerle, darle un un nuevo y mejorado recuerdo con la misma tapa haciéndola sentirse inmensamente querida.

* * *

Hola gente ¡Feliz día del libro! n.n hoy es un día especial para todo escritor y amante de la lectura, corramos todos a las librerías y arrasemos con todo! muahahahahahahahaha!

[...]

Jajajaja, vale ya estoy tranqui n.n"

Siendo hoy el día que es y teniendo una protagonista en potencia amante de la lectura simplemente no he podido resistirlo; hay gente que hace este tipo de cosas para halloween o San Valentín (menuda fiesta más absurda en mi opinión), así que yo he decidido hacerlo para este maravilloso día dedicado a esos objetos mágicos hechos de papel y tinta que otorgan felicidad *.* jaja Ok no XD desvarío

En verdad a mi me parece que el fic me ha quedado raro de narices, pero tampoco se me ocurría un forma mejor de hacer un único cap que tratase únicamente de un libro, este tenía que significar algo más para Maka.

Ahora pasemos al glosario:

-**Cánelor**: este es el nombre de mi pueblo en el animal crossing new leaf; salió de un experimento con mi hermana, este decía así: si le pones la terminación _-or_ a cualquier especia te salia un nombre para un reino en el señor de los anillos XD

-**Sueños de hierro y acero: **Este es el título de un libro que estoy escribiendo ¿Hace falta que diga más? ¬.¬ es miiiiiio, mi tesoooooorooooooo o.o

Y eso es todo, espero que le haya gustado n.n

Déjen en ese cuadrado tan precioso un comentario, sea de lo que sea (¡ojo! sin insultar) o incluso solo un Like a esta pobre estudiante que tiene un examen mañana de la Guerra Fría, tened piedad de ella. T.T

Besos a todos n.n

_Disfrutando con: Night Vision- Lindsey Stirling_


End file.
